


Every Heartbeat, Every Breath

by Selemetis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Spoilers, Underworld, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic came with a price once again. But for Emma, this time it was worth to save Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping At Last - Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> Actually I was planning to write more details but somehow I couldn't. And the story haven't been edited yet.   
> Sorry for the mess, hope y'all enjoy it!

**_Sleeping At Last - Light_ **

 

The description of hell was nothing when it comes to compare it with the Underworld. 

It was just like a dream, more like a nightmare, to be honest. Emma held her mother’s hand and walked through the Storybrooke street. It was now a counterpart, though. Emma thought this version of Storybrooke was just like her evil uncle James. It was same at the first sight but once they went on walking, they all thrilled. 

 

It was  _ hell. _

 

Emma took a deep breath and try not to see every single person who died long time ago. She had known she needed pay the price of the reuniting. But where was Killian?

They heard the flaps before they had seen the wings. Black, large wings were above them. Emma tried to protect Henry just like Regina did. However it was useless, the black winged angels were too fast.

“Who the hell are they?” Regina yelled. Now the angels circling around them, they were trapped.

“They are the Erinnyes!” Henry responded. “Probably the unceasing one, the vengeful one and the grudging one!”

“How are we gonna stop them?” Snow screamed and held her husband’s arm. “I have no weapon!”

“ _ We can not be killed.”  _ The Erinnyes said and stopped circling. “ _ We are here to take what we have to take.” _

“We are not dead, geniuses!” Regina claimed. “You have no right to disturb us!”

“Well, we kinda have.” said a remarkable voice. One of the angels now had Cora’s image. “I am here for  _ you. _ ” and pointed Snow White. Prince Charming squeezed her hand. 

Henry took a deep breath and stood by his grandmother. 

“You are the vengeful one.” he said. “But you can’t have her, unless it’s your God’s order. We will not let her go!”

“Oh, but maybe your mother will, Henry. Maybe you should listen to your ancestor.” said another dead voice. Rumplestiltskin shook his head and narrowed his black eyes.

“Peter Pan.” he murmured. “The grudging one.”

“Well done, lad.” he said with his usual mocking voice. “For a man who came here twice, you are very clever.”

“I’m not here to listen all of your meaningless words.” Emma said finally. “I need to take back what is mine.”

“But you can’t, Swan.” said a third voice and Emma felt like she was frozen. “I’m the unceasing one to come. You can’t take back what is taken by death.” His eyes was no longer bright and the smile was so  _ dead. _

“No…” she murmured. “No, Killian you are not a unceasing angel. You-”

“Of course he is not.” said Rumplestiltskin. “They are visions, Miss Swan. They are not the souls they claim. Just a vision for a test.”

“What-what test?”

“We are at the entrance of the Underworld. They need to know our reason for visiting as livings.”

“Then tell them get the hell out of my way!” She said with an angry voice. “I’m really sick of those visions.”

Rumple cleaned his throat and as a person who died before, he proclaimed their reason. The angels looked at each other.  _ Peter Pan, The Queen of Hearts and Captain Hook. _

In a blink of an eye, they were no longer the people they claimed. They were just like three innocent children with black wings.

One of them came forward and said, “Welcome to the Lands of Hades.”

***

With the shock of seeing Killian, Emma was so quiet during the road.

“Does anyone has a map or something?” David asked. “Because I’m pretty sure this is not the town we lived for decades.”

“You are right.” Rumple murmured. “The town is divided now, for being an suitable Underworld for us. We were at the town line a second ago, the entrance. If I’m not wrong-”

“Asphodel Fields.” said Henry. “It’s safe for us. The street must be the fields because no one lives in there.”

“Exactly.” approved Rumple and Emma gave him a cold look. They walked through the street and saw that Henry was right. There was simply no one but asphodels. After a long way, they saw grey shades in the other lanes. 

“What are they?” Snow asked.

“They are heroes died without purpose.” Henry said. “Hook can’t be in there.”

So they passed the Slums.

 

It was nearly dark, when they arrived the Hall of Judgement. Emma took a deep breath and tried to avoid of the images of the pain Hook’s been in. 

“This way.” said Rumple and they went into a place like Granny’s. “Now all we have to do is waiting.”

“There’s no time for waiting, Gold.” Emma said. “We need to find Hook first.”

“I understand your rush, Miss Swan, yet you should keep your mouth closed. This world has its own rules and there’s nothing alike to Enchanted Forest.”

Even if Emma didn’t like the thought of waiting, she knew she should behave herself. They sat down a booth and started to wait for a waiter or someone like that.

“You’ve been brave, Emma.” David said. “We are so proud of you.”

Emma tried to smile but failed.

“You didn’t want me to come here.”

“We are your parents.” Snow said. “Of course we wouldn’t send you here willingly.”

 

No one came until the morning and everyone was fell asleep but Emma. It was unbelievable, the sun was amazing in there. Emma thought it could be a good place to spend the eternity.

“If you know where to stay.”

She turned back with a fear but there was just a very beautiful woman.

“Who are you?” She asked. “I don’t remember you.”  _ How come no one was awake with the presence of a stranger? _

The woman smiled with a grace on her face.

“I’m Persephone.” she said with a calm voice. If they were at the normal Storybrooke, Emma would be more surprised. “The Queen of the Underworld.”

“I-I think I know you.” Emma said. “But… We are not at the home of Hades exactly.”

“Of course you are.” she said and threw her bright brown hair over her left shoulder. “Welcome, Emma Swan. The Savior and The Former Dark One. And don’t be panicked, none of them can hear us.”

Emma swallowed and nodded. Was it way too strange that Persephone knowing everything or it was just her?

“You are our guests.” she said. “And I’m a goddess. Of course I know all about you. And the man you’ve been looking for is safe.”

“Do-do you know Killian? Killian Jones?”

Persephone giggled.

“Yes, he’s been here for a while. In the Underworld, time goes differently. He got used to it, I might gladly say.”

“Where’s he then? Could you tell me? I mean-”

“He came here and went right to the Torture Fields. After his punishment, my husband sent him to the Elysium to spend eternity.”

“Is he forgiven?” Emma was surprised to hear that Killian was okay. She was relieved for sure but… 

“Every sin has its equal torture.” The Goddess explained. “Believe me, the Savior, his hell was one of the worst ones I’ve ever seen in my whole existence.”

Something in Emma was broken by the words of the Goddess. 

“Did it hurt?” She barely asked. 

“It did, to be honest.” Persephone said. “But he’s fine now. Thanks to Hecate and Hades.”

“Can you show me where he is? How can I go to Elysium?”

“Easy, the Savior.” said Persephone. “My husband will tell you the right time, believe me.”

Emma sat down and rubbed her forehead. This was madness, this was unacceptable. Killian was here, safe and sound. Yet Emma couldn’t reach him because of some stupid decision Hades would make.

“How come?” She asked. “Didn’t he… you know… kidnapped you here and raped? How come you can say that he’s your  _ husband? _ ”

“Behave yourself!” shouted Persephone. “How dare you? No one can rape  _ me _ or kidnap  _ me. _ I am a goddess, for Zeus’ sake!”

“But…”

Persephone muted herself as she was smiling.

“Forgive my temper.” she said. “But tell me about it, Emma, the Evil Queen was born evil as she is represented in the mortal’s world? Or your parents are pure good?  _ Are you _ pure good, Emma? Killian Jones was a completely evil?”

Emma understood her point.

“We are all neutrals, I guess.” she said.

Persephone nodded. 

“Yes and now, you and your family can see the one you’ve been looking for. Hades has just made his decision.”

Emma Swan couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

“Can he go home with us? Just… like that?”

“Let’s say he payed his dues and for yours, you all need to wait for your time. We are only responsible for the ones who died. If you’re alive, you need to handle them on your own.”

Emma smiled and wanted to wake up everybody.

“But Emma…” Persephone said. “There’s a catch.”

“What is that?” asked Emma. She was ready to sacrifice her life for Hook’s.

“It’s not your life.” Persephone responded. “It’s his memories.”

Emma scowled. 

“What is that mean?”

“You took his memories before.” she explained. “You know how it works and I believe your son knows the Pool of Lethe. Your hero needs to forget himself just like your parents did once. He will be Killian Jones of Storybrooke, not the Captain Hook of Enchanted Forest and Neverland.”

“But why?” she asked with a fire in her soul.

“We will be watching you, Emma. And we’d like to see our generosity wasn’t in vain.”

“What you’re saying is..?”

“He will be cursed.” Persephone said. “And to break the curse, he must be fell in love again. We need to see that your hearts are tightly bonded each other.”

After the last words, Persephone was gone.

***

Emma wake everyone up and told them what happened. 

“I really don’t need your reactions.” she said. “Henry, you need to take us to Elysium and then the Pool of Lethe. Can you do that, kid?”

Henry nodded and they packed in a few minutes. During their journey, David and Snow didn’t stop holding her hands. 

 

He was there. With all the glamour leather clothes and silver hook, Killian was sitting on the grass with pink roses. Emma couldn’t believe her eyes and told everyone to step back. It was her quest to do. 

It was just like the every other ghost story she had been ever told. However it was brighter than the sun itself. Emma was feeling so lucky yet so sad. The man she loved the most was in front of her, like a dream, like the steam of water. Emma walked a bit and then suddenly stopped. Killian was looking at her.

“Swan?” he asked and then shook his head. “No.. not the torture again… No. Swan, tell me you didn’t die.” He was almost begging and Emma’s heart was burning.

“I didn’t.” she cried. “I’m here to bring back you to home. I told you that I would find you.”

Killian ran to her and hugged her tightly. He inhaled the smell of her hair, it was more beautiful than the every other flower in the Elysium. 

“You found me, eh?” He laughed. “You came to the Underworld for me.”

Emma nodded nervously and hold his head, kissed him like she never did before. 

“But there’s a catch…” she murmured. “I’m sorry, Killian but this is the only way-”

“I agree.” he said. “Whatever it is, I know we can handle it.”

“You need to forget us, yourself, your past… You’ll be cursed when we are back to Storybrooke and to break it, you need to fall in love with me again.”

Killian laughed louder and played with her bright blonde hair.

“I promise you, I’ll do better this time. My heart will find yours, love.”

 

Magic came with a price once again. But for Emma, this time it was worth to save Killian Jones.


	2. The Civil Wars - Dust to Dust

**_The Civil War - Dust to Dust_ **

 

It’s been a month since they were all back to Storybrooke. Famous Captain Hook was just a fisherman Killian Jones now, even his hook was gone. Every night Emma bought fish from him, smiled at him and even asked him out. 

This brand new Killian Jones was a kind and moderate man. He said he was an orphan and lived in the town as long as he could remember. 

During their coffee break, there was a moment when he looked at her like he is  _ the Killian _ . The moment was just like a flashlight but it didn’t matter to Emma. She knew, in that moment, the Killian she knew was still in there. Her hope wasn’t gone completely. 

 

“You’re back!” said David, after the date. “How was it?”

Emma shrugged and lay down on couch. 

“It was… lonely.” she said. David sat next to her and caressed her hair. “It was like I was alone the whole time.” she continued. “It wasn’t his eyes or his laughter. The way he looked at me… I don’t know whether I was dreaming or not but for a moment I saw  _ my Killian _ in him.”

David sighed and held his daughter’s hands.

“You know, in our complicated history, your mother once forgot that she loved me.”

Emma nodded. She heard the whole story of course.

“And then she remembered with your kiss.” 

“She didn’t even love me back then. But I didn’t create a magic, Emma. I showed her the heart she was dealing with. The love was buried deep down but that didn’t matter. It was still there.”

“What’s your point?” she asked.

“My point is, Emma, you need to show him the heart he’s dealing with. Because under a curse, feelings can be complicated but not forgotten.”

A drop of tear fell from her eyes and she didn’t even wiped it.

“You are a wise father, you know.” she murmured. David laughed with joy of mentoring his child.

“When it comes to love, I always have something to say.”

***

Emma kept seeing him occasionally. She told him about her life with a few differences. David was her elder brother, Prince Neal was his niece and Henry’s father was dead in a fire.

“It seems like you have a hard life, love.” Killian said. Emma shocked a bit but didn’t say a word. Killian’s smiling face was so beautiful and she had to behave herself and not to kiss him.

“Yes.” she laughed at the irony. “I have a quiet hard life to deal with.”

“But you do not seem alone, though.”

Emma’s smile was frozen and she looked into Killian’s eyes.

“Actually, I am.” she said. “I am very alone for a long time.”

Killian didn’t looked away even if he felt disturbed. He saw a kindness in Emma’s soul and noticed her real loneliness. He didn’t know what to do but yet a part of him was very sad for her. She was a stranger but had a familiarity that he couldn’t deny.

“Did someone break your heart?” he asked, unconsciously.

Emma’s tears were ready to leave her eyes but yet she nodded and smiled a bit.

“You could say that, yes… But it’s more like… I broke my own heart.”

“If it’s broken it means it still works, they say.” he said and gave her a cookie.

Emma reached his hand, she was ready to do it even if Killian wasn’t.

“And yet here you stand, right in front of me, looking to my eyes but never really see me…” she murmured. 

Killian raised his eyebrows and pulled his head back. 

“Emma, are you okay?”

“No,” she cried. “I’m not okay, Killian, are you?”

Killian was disturbed by this meaningless speech. Of course he liked Emma, they have been flirting like what? Over a month? And now she was talking about “ _ seeing her really” _ nonsenseness. What was even that mean?

“Emma - I don’t understand, what the bloody hell are you talking about?”

Emma’s breaking down was horrible. She was crying and laughing at the same time. Killian didn’t know what to do - again. However, no one seems to care about her or curious about the whole crying.

“Let’s get out of here.” he said and dragged her with him to the outside of Granny’s. “Take a deep breath.” he recommended. “Then tell me what happened.”

 

He wasn’t sure why he was helping her or trying to understand her. He could just leave and go back to his work but no - there was something he couldn’t just let go and he was willing to find out what was that.

 

“I’m sorry.” said Emma with a calm voice. “I shouldn’t have said those things. They were - meaningless and I am having such a bad time in this town for a while. I’m sorry, I truly am, I shouldn’t drag you into this.”

“Emma, it’s okay as long as you are okay, I’m fine with it-”

“See you later, Killian.” she said and left him at Granny’s like a puppy under the rain.

***

She was at home with Henry that night. Playing video games, eating popcorn… It was actually nice.

“Mom?” Henry called her. “How are you and Killian?”

Emma didn’t take her eyes off the game and shrugged like she always did.

“Maybe the Cursed Killian is here to stay.”

“What?” he said with a shock. “Are you giving up on him? After everything you’ve been through?”

“No - Henry, of course I don’t give up on him but it’s just… Maybe it’s better in that way. He doesn’t have to remember every pain he had throughout his life.”

“Mom - you need to get him believe in you!”

Emma sighed and threw the joystick away.

“I don’t know, kid, he seems okay.”

“He is miserable! Like everyone else during the first curse! And look at them right now! They are all happy to know themselves! You can’t take it away from Hook.”

Emma smiled and used the barrette on her wrist.

“I didn’t know you liked him that much.” she said.

Henry shrugged and sat to the white couch. 

“He deserves his happy ending, mom. And it’s you.”

***

It was settled. Emma made up her mind decided not to care about Killian’s reaction. She went to Underworld for him, he tried to save her back in Camelot. If that wasn’t the true love then what was it? 

He was Captain Hook, she was Emma Swan and that was enough for both of them.

She headed to the Fishing Port in which Killian lived and hoped that he was there.

 

Luck was with her this time, Killian was reading a  _ book _ about  _ ships. _ She didn’t need to knock the door or to make an explanation about her entrance. Killian stood up and put the book away.

“Emma? Is there something wrong?”

“Yes.” Emma said. “And it needs to be fixed.”

“Okay? So… How can I help?”

Emma took a deep breath and put her hands on Killian’s face. 

“I. Love. You.” she whispered. “And you loved me once. All you need to do is to remember.”

“Emma - I am really confused -”

“There’s a hole in your soul, isn’t it?” she asked. “You don’t even know why are you still listening to me but somehow you can’t leave… Your mind doesn’t want to believe in me but your heart is willing to do so. Let me make you whole again, Hook.”

 

And then, she didn’t wait for an answer and kissed him gently.

 

She felt that pure energy of the broken curse. It was just like waves in the ocean. Strong, incredibly strong…

She opened her eyes and looked at Killian’s dizzy face. His left fingers was on his lips, his eyes was closed and Emma nearly heard his heart’s beating.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled flirtatiously.

“What did you take so long, love?” he asked and kissed Emma like he’d never tasted the death before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & leaving kudos/comment. Ilu all!!


End file.
